


Tell Me What You Want (What You Really, Really Want).

by VeganAmyRose



Series: Comic Books [8]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron, Cheesy, Confessing Your Feelings, Damn Wanda Are You Trying To Be A Matchmaker Or Something?, Dancing, F/M, Feelings, Funny, The Spice Girls, Wanda Teases You, Wanda Wants For You Guys To Admit That You Like Each Other To Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: A Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver Imagine.The Reader is showing Wanda some of the music from the Spice Girls when Pietro walks in and sees her dancing. Wanda knows that they both like each other. Now she just wants for them to admit it to each other.





	Tell Me What You Want (What You Really, Really Want).

**Author's Note:**

> I usually cross-post on my weblog.
> 
> On Twitter & On Instagram: @VeganAmyRose.
> 
> My YouTube Channel: https://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage.

Pietro walks in on you as you're showing Wanda some of the music from the Spice Girls, and he sees you, dancing and shaking your hips to the chorus of "Wannabe" (a la Natalie from "Charlie's Angels 2" during the "Hammer Time" scene), and, when you stop, Wanda mentions that you should probably turn around.

You question her, spin around, see him (he was checking you out whilst smirking and biting his lip to be honest), open your mouth in amused shock, cover it with your hands, and rush back over to Wanda ... with her mentally teasing you about how she knows that you like him and giggling teasingly in your mind.

She also knew that he liked you, too.

She could hear your guys' thoughts, for Greek mythology's sake! (Hehehe.)

She verbally tells you to tell him ... or she will. It was more of a "semi-threat" just to motivate you. Hopefully, you guys noticed that, or she could just explain that later on. Right? (Not that she was actually planning to announce the surprise for / to you guys! Surprise, surprise! You both like each other!)

"Tell him how you feel ... how you really, really feel." You can hear her joking around in your mind, and you semi-playfully glare at her even though it was kind of amusing.

He gets confused. "Tell me what?" He asks.

She's about to tell him, but you stop her, and you try to set a time to tell him later on.

"Maybe we could talk about it later on?"

He grins and says: "It's a date!"

And then he rushes away, and you're just left there, looking as red as a beet (but maybe not literally).

Later on, during the so-called "date", you both end up confessing your feelings for each other to each other.

[Somewhere else, probably in the Avengers tower.]

"Finally!" Wanda exclaims with a huge grin on her face, holding both of her clenched fists in front of her in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually cross-post on my weblog.
> 
> On Twitter & On Instagram: @VeganAmyRose.
> 
> My YouTube Channel: https://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage.


End file.
